Effrayé
by Madpsychohatter
Summary: AU : Démon!Bob et Angel!Théo. Bob est un pauvre petit démon qui n'a rien à faire en enfer. Doté d'un coeur d'or, il souffre. Un jour, il tombe amoureux. D'un ange. C'est con hein ? Et puis la guerre, par-dessus ça. Tout les sépare. Petit OS AU sans prétention, a lire en vitesse.


**Maddey :** Hey les gens ! Cette fois, un AU ! Demon !Bob et Ange !Théo AU. :3

Eeeeh, je m'excuse Rubéale, j'ai tenté de faire du drama et j'ai…lamentablement échoué. ^^'', une prochaine fois, promis !

Merci encore à tout ceux qui me laissent des reviews je n'y réponds pas toujours, parfois je n'ai pas le temps et parfois j'oublie, mais sachez que chaque review me va droit au cœur. :) Elles illuminent souvent ma journée.

Je rappelle que je ne possède rien, ni les personnages, ni l'univers. Je ne gagne pas d'argent non plus.

S'il y a des erreurs, pardonnez-moi. *s'incline* Je ne relis pas ce que je poste.

Merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Effrayé**_

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, surnommé Bob par ses comparses, était un démon. Un démon en bonne et due forme. Des cornes, des ailes, le pouvoir de manier le feu et tutti quanti.

Sauf qu'il avait un problème. Bob avait un cœur d'or. Et oui, le hasard (et l'auteur), ayant mal fais les choses, sous cette apparence démoniaque se cachait un pauvre homme qui voulait juste ne plus être seul et qui était profondément terrifié par lui-même.

Car oui, Bob avait peur de lui-même. Peur de ses pouvoirs, qu'il ne savait maîtriser. Peur de cette part sombre de lui-même qui prenait parfois le contrôle.

Et puis…il était amoureux. Oui, vous avez bien lu et n'êtes pas victime de cookies hallucinogènes quelconques. Bob était bien amoureux. De qui ? Mais en voilà une excellente question mes chers lecteurs ! D'un ange.

Et oui, Bob le démon était amoureux d'un crétin emplumé d'ange. Un ange qu'il avait aperçut quelques siècles plus tôt. Un ange, vêtu de son armure d'or, deux grandes ailes blanches dans son dos, des cheveux bruns et deux orbes vertes qui semblaient lire au plus profond de votre âme. Et des éclairs. Oui des éclairs. Car cet ange avait une aura électrique. Il maîtrisait la foudre. C'était d'ailleurs par temps d'orage que Bob l'avait vu pour la première fois.

 _-Faisons un petit flashback dans le temps.-_

Bob se terrait sous un arbre. Autour de lui, des cadavres. Eh oui, quoi de plus normal pour un démon de se trouver sur un champ de bataille ? Mais il ne voulait pas emmener les âmes en enfer…les entendre hurler était bien trop douloureux. Il errait sans but quand soudain l'orage avait éclaté. Démon du feu qu'il était, il s'était réfugié sous un arbre. Il ne voulait pas retourner en enfer. Il ne voulait plus entendre les âmes hurler, plus entendre les rires et moqueries des autres démons.

Il se recroquevilla un peu plus alors que quelques gouttent tombaient sur sa peau, le brûlant.

Puis il l'avait vu. Avec un éclair, il était apparu, l'Ange. Il s'était approché d'un soldat mourant et l'avait achevé, emmenant son âme au ciel. Bob avait eu peur, bien entendu, car les Anges et les Démons ne sont pas faits pour s'entendre. Cet Ange aurait pu le tuer. Car il l'avait vu. Il avait tourné la tête vers lui et Bob s'était noyé dans ses yeux verts. L'ange avait hoché la tête avant de s'envoler. Et Bob sut, alors qu'il observait l'être s'élever vers le ciel, qu'il venait de tomber amoureux.

 _-Fin du flashback-_

Mais la guerre avait éclaté. Ciel et enfers s'étaient déchaînés. Anges VS Démons, utilisant la terre des Hommes mortels comme un immense champ de bataille.

Des cadavres s'entassaient par milliers. L'odeur de charnier empestait l'air, et le sol entier était recouvert de sang. Les eaux des fleuves coulaient rouges, emportant les corps des infortunés qui y tombaient. Le ciel était noir d'une fumée si épaisse que c'était à peine si les rayons du soleil arrivaient à la percer. Les Démons perdaient.

Bob gisait sur le sol, une lance profondément plantée dans le torse. Une lance angélique.

Il gémit, sentant des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il tenta de bouger, mais une douleur fulgurante de son corps le renvoya aussi sec au sol. Une flaque écarlate s'étalait sous lui.

Bob laissa échapper un hoquet. Il n'avait jamais voulu être mêlé à tout ça ! Il n'avait même pas voulu être un démon…

Soudain, un battement d'aile lui apprit qu'un ange s'approchait.

Il ferma les yeux et attendit le coup fatal.

A la place, il entendit l'ange s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Il ouvrit les yeux, et croisa le regard de l'Ange dont il était amoureux. Son cœur sembla rater un battement. Sembla, car étant un démon, son cœur ne battait plus depuis un bail.

L'ange semblait…triste ? Celui-ci leva une main et repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui couvrait le visage de Bob.

« Désolé que tu ait été mêlé à cette guerre. J'aurais aimé mieux te connaitre…quel est ton nom ? souffla doucement l'ange.

-B…Bob… cracha le démon, tout en crachant le sang qui lui obstruait la gorge. Un mince filet de sang s'échappait de sa bouche en continu. Et…t-toi ?

-Théo. Théo de Silveberg. Je ne t'oublierais pas Bob…et pour la prochaine vie où nous renaîtrons, je jure de te protéger si jamais nos futurs nous se rencontrent. » sourit l'ange

Le démon sourit, avant de rendre son dernier soupir.

L'ange se releva, et s'en alla, tout en se jurant qu'il retrouverait cet être au cœur pur. Un jour.

 _Des milliers d'année plus tard…un paladin tendait la main à un pyromage._

 _« Je m'appelle Théo de Silveberg, et toi ?_

 _-Balthazard Octavius Barnabé. Appelle-moi Bob. »_


End file.
